malazanfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Gärten des Mondes/Kapitel 12
Kapitel 12 Kruppe In Mammot’s study, Kruppe reads from Alladart’s Realm Compendium about the Crippling and Chaining of an unknown god and the inhabitants of Moon's Spawn, five black dragons and one red, Silanah who helped in that chaining. This seems to confirm what Coll said about there being five black dragons in Moon's Spawn, and Kruppe is left wondering how Coll came across this particular piece of information. Mammot asks Kruppe if he has found what he was looking for and what it was precisely. Kruppe skirts around the question, saying he was looking for his grandmother's name and thanks the scholar for his understanding of the need to be circumspect. They then talk about the odd behaviour Crokus has displayed of late. Baruk communicates with Mammot via Warren to summon Kruppe. Mammot himself seems distracted by what he has been told and says he has some research to do. Meanwhile at Baruk's estate, Crone arrives and at the behest of Anomander Rake tells Baruk what she saw on the Rhivi Plain. A puppet, its power evil, pursuing some other power headed towards the Gadrobi Hills, seeking something there. Baruk is visibly shaken and he tells the Great Raven of a Jaghut Tyrant supposedly imprisoned there in a barrow, towards which the searchers, presumably Malazan, are probably headed. Baruk tells Crone that whilst there have been a lot of exploration around the Barrow, the exact entrance is not known. Baruk gives Crone the location of a standing stone from where a search would be started but says that he needs to consult with a colleague who is an authority on the subject before saying more. He refuses to give further information since he does not quite trust Rake, having only talked to him once. Should the Barrow be opened, it would unleash a power that could very easily destroy the city of Darujhistan and Baruk doesn't want to share this information until he is sure of Rake's intentions. Crone angrily tells him he will be kept informed about further events if her lord deems it necessary. Baruk and Crone both express a displeasure with the other for not communicating enough. Once Crone has left, Baruk then contacts Mammot, the communication witnessed earlier. Quick Ben Four Hounds escort Quick Ben to Shadowkeep where he has a meeting with Shadowthrone. Quick Ben admits that he knew the name of the Hounds as he was once an acolyte of Shadow. Leaving the cult is considered a crime punishable by death which means he is now marked for assassination. He proposes a deal knowing that Shadowthrone loves deals. Quick Ben (who hasn't identified himself yet) will deliver Hairlock since he attacked Gear and tried to take away his soul. In return, the mark of assassination is to be removed from him and he will be the one to decide the time and place when and where the Hounds would attack Hairlock and destroy him. Shadowthrone asks why he shouldn't destroy this former acolyte right now. Quick Ben insists on the deal being sealed before answering the question. As he activates a recall spell, his words and actions lead to Shadowthrone recognising him. He screams "It is you! Delat! You shape-shifting bastard!". But Quick Ben is already out of reach. Kruppe Kruppe arrives at Baruk's and assures the alchemist, who is in an unusually foul mood, that he continues to protect the coinbearer and still has no news of any Malazan infiltration. He then passes on a message from The Eel telling Baruk to look to the streets to find those he seeks. Baruk asks if Kruppe knows anything about the mysterious Eel and Kruppe relays that the man must have hundreds of agents working for the good of the city and that apparently Turban Orr is hunting them as he suspects them of ruining his schemes. Baruk instructs Kruppe to take his friends and the Coin Bearer (whose identity Baruk does not know) and observe anything unusual in the Gadrobi Hills, possibly a foreign work party. Rallick is to kill the Coin Bearer if his influence turns against them. Quick Ben Quick Ben's soul returns to his body and he tells Kalam about the success of his mission. Sorry arrives and says that she has found an assassin at the Phoenix Inn. She admits that she found them because she sensed Quick Ben's power. The mage thinks that it wasn't because of cracks in his shield but because he was linked to Shadow briefly which means his suspicions about Sorry are correct. He just congratulates her on her natural talent then lets her go. He tells Kalam that had he attacked the girl he would likely be dead now. Rallick Rallick observes an assassin (Kalam) enter the Inn and tells Ocelot. He is ordered to lead Kalam to Tarlow’s warehouse. However, when he comes back in to lead Kalam to the said place, Kalam is already gone. Crokus Crokus decides to return the D'Arle loot. en:Gardens of the Moon/Chapter 12 Kategorie:Die Gärten des Mondes